Harry Cenerentolo
by rienafaire
Summary: Uno strano libro porta Harry e Hermione in un'altra realtà... (cosa originale!)


Grazie Ashling, Rebec, MissFelpato, MarieSophie e Chattapotter per la bella giornata passata insieme… a cuocerci! Mi raccomando, o voi lettori tutti, non perdetevi la relazione che al più presto invierò riguardo alla fantastica giornata di oggi, ovvero "Ioscriviane nel Fuoco: non come nel Sahara ma quasi!"… Bacioni a tutti,

ChaDo… (R/R!)

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Titolo: Harry Cenerentolo

:::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   

Data di Creazione: 19-21/06/02

:::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   

Disclaimer: come al solito tutti i diritti appartengono a JKRowling ed un pochino pochino a Shakespeare (vediamo se riuscite a capire dove)… per il resto questa ffic è scritta solo a scopo di divertimento (massimo divertimento) e non per prendere in giro nessuno, né violare i diritti di alcuno.

:::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   

Rating: G

:::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   

Genere: Humor/Parodia

:::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   

Sintesi: uno strano libro porta Harry ed Hermione in un'altra realtà…

:::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   

Pairing: R/Hr, D/G (che vi aspettavate?)

:::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   

Note dell'Autrice: Bene, una nota per questa fanfiction. Ho sempre sperato di scrivere una ffic con questo tipo di testo, quello teatrale, spesso, troppo spesso usato anche per la fanfiction dei manga e anime giapponesi, perché un modo più diretto per dare l'impressione della gag e di tutto ciò che può sembrarvi veloce e dinamico. Giusto per quelli che non hanno mai letto questo tipo di testi su internet, avverto che le parole tra *asterischi* sono le azioni, che altrimenti vengono descritte fuori dai dialoghi dei personaggi al presente, o in questo caso dalla Voce Fuori Campo al passato (dato che si sta narrando una favola!). Non credo che questa ffic abbia un particolare scopo, stavolta non c'è neanche la pubblicità di Alanis Morissette, ma più che altro mi sono divertita a scriverla. Davvero, in questo caso l'importante è che mi sia divertita io. In qualsiasi modo, questa sarà la prima e l'ultima volta che scriverò una ffic dalla parte di quell'imbecille di Harry! (senza offese, ma è la verità!).

:::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   

Ringraziamenti: ehm… devo ringraziare MarieSophie che per quanto addormentata sulla sua tesina mi ha dato una specie di sostegno… ma sì, diciamo così… poi ringrazio… ringrazio le mie prime lettrici, quelle che la leggeranno in anteprima universale domenica 23 giugno… grazie mie care per il volervi sottoporre ad un tale strazio! Ringrazio  anche tutti quelli che leggeranno questo obbrobrio nonostante tutti i miei avvertimenti^^. 

:::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   :::   

Dedicato a: prima di tutto ad Alanna giusto come argomentazione a sostegno del saggio su Harry che dovremo scrivere e sulla tesi "ChaDo è fulminata", poi a Draco che aspettava mie nuove ffic (anche se penso di deluderlo con questa) e a tutti quelli che apprezzano ciò che scrivo (ma penso che questa volta dovranno ricredersi anche loro) e mi invitano a scrivere qualcosa^^ eh eh, ma io sono pigra e poco ispirata, miei cari! Poi in finale lo dedico a tutti quelli che devono affrontare qualsiasi tipo di esami, perché solo loro capiscono quanto il cervello va in fusione durante i tali giorni (non a caso ecco il mio ultimo caso di fulminazione).

Sempre Vostra, 

Charlotte Doyle aka Livia (che si sente ancora un'imbecille e ancora non ha capito cosa ha scritto) 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Un qualsiasi pomeriggio nella biblioteca di Hogwarts.

RON: che fai, Hermione?

HERMIONE: *alzando gli occhi da un libro che ha in mano* cosa credi che stia facendo?

RON: stai leggendo, quaesto l'ho capito… ma cosa?

HERMIONE: non lo so, l'ho trovato là in alto, sul terzo scaffale a destra… sembra interessante, dovrebbe essere una specie di fiaba.

HARRY: perché non la leggi anche a noi? *stile bambino di tre anni*

HERMIONE: perché altrimenti non fareste i compiti!

HARRY: ti prego… dopo li faremo, te lo promettiamo!

RON: ti prego, Nonna Hermione!

HERMIONE: CHE COSA?!? 

*stump!*

Dopo il colpo di Hermione, Ron rimane steso a terra.

HARRY: non sarà il caso di chiamare Madama Chips?

HERMIONE: ma no, figurati… un imbecille del genere sopravvivrà…

HARRY: *malizioso* o almeno tu lo speri…

HERMIONE: o almeno io lo spe- Harry, vuoi una librata anche tu?

HARRY: no, grazie… be', dato che Ron è fuorigioco e ciò sta a dire che non sarebbe carino iniziare a fare i compiti senza di lui, perché non cominci a leggere quella storia ad alta voce?

HERMIONE: ma Ron dopo non la sentirà…

HARRY: * di nuovo malizioso* ma tanto a te non te ne importa niente di lui, no?

HERMIONE: *arrossendo* No, certo che no! Bene, allora iniziamo a leggere!

Hermione apre il libro. Una luce gialliccia esce fuori risucchiando tutto il mondo attorno dentro il libro.

HERMIONE: ma che diamine…?

HARRY: Aaaargh!

*il vortice attira Harry e Hermione dentro il libro*

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

*stump!*

Harry si ritrova, da solo, dentro una casa signorile, vestito di stracci.

HARRY: ma che… Hermione? Hermione? Dove sei?

VOCE FUORI CAMPO: C'era una volta, tanto, ma tanto tempo fa…

HARRY: ma che succede?

V.F.C.: tu stai al gioco! Dicevo, c'era una volta, tanto, ma tanto tempo fa, un povero orfanello di nome Cenerharry…

HARRY: dov'è?

V.F.C.: sei tu, imbecille! Dove stavo? Ah, sì…. Cenerharry viveva nella casa dei suoi zii cattivi, unici parenti rimastigli al mondo, che gli facevano da patrigni… 

PETUNIA: Cenerharry! Vieni qua!

HARRY: zia Petunia! Che ci fai qui!

PETUNIA: come che ci faccio qui! Sono dieci minuti che aspetto che tu porti la colazione a me e ai tuoi cugini!

V.F.C.: che erano anche i suoi sorellastri.

HARRY: ma… io ho solo un cugino!

V.F.C.: invece qui ne hai tre al prezzo di uno, non ti sta bene?

DUDLEY: sbrigati, Cenerharry, che ho fame!

V.F.C.: Cenerharry viveva nella casa dei suoi unici parenti facendo lo sguattero di casa…

HARRY: ma non potevano prendere un elfo domestico?

HERMIONE (dalle quinte): ma non dirlo neanche per scherzo!

PETUNIA: Cenerharry, ti vuoi sbrigare?

Harry trova all'improvviso un vassoio con un'abbondante colazione davanti a sé. Lo afferra senza indugiare.

HARRY: ehm… arrivo, Zia Petunia!

Harry attraversa la cucina e si ritrova in un'enorme sala da pranzo, con un tavolo al centro dove sono seduti la sua Matrigna e i suoi Sorellastri.

GOYLE: prima a me, prima a me!

TIGER: prima io!

HARRY: *perplesso* Tiger e Goyle miei Sorellastri?

DUDLEY: no, io per primo devo mangiare!

PETUNIA: state zitti, bambini. Cenerharry deve servire prima me. Forza, Cenerharry…

HARRY: *porgendo la colazione alla zia* ecco, zia Petunia…

TIGER: non è giusto! Perché lui ti può chiamare zia Petunia e noi no?

PETUNIA: *con un sacco di goccioloni intorno alla testa* perché voi siete i miei figli, quindi mi chiamate mamma… ma se volete potete chiamarmi anche zia Petunia…

DUDLEY: *puntando un dito verso Harry, minacciandolo e cercando di afferrare allo stesso tempo la colazione a lui destinata* AH AH! Noi possiamo chiamare zia Petunia Mamma, e tu no! AH AH!

GOYLE&TIGER: AH AH!

HARRY: *con infiniti goccioloni di perplessità* eh eh… ehm!

PETUNIA: non c'è tempo per ridere, Cenerharry! Devi immediatamente iniziare a pulire la casa da cima a fondo, perché devono arrivare dei banditori del Re, e non voglio che trovino la casa in disordine!

HARRY: allora te la puoi pulire da te!

PETUNIA: non osare parlarmi così, ragazzino! Ricordati che sono stata io a darti da mangiare quando i tuoi genitori sono morti, quindi sin dalla tua prima infanzia!

GOYLE, DUDLEY&TIGER: AH AH!

HARRY: *piuttosto avvilito* va bene, zia Petunia…

PETUNIA: e senza magia!

Harry esce dalla sala e prende uno straccio. Inizia a spolverare. 

V.F.C.: Intanto bussarono alla porta della sala da pranzo.

PETUNIA: oh, ma chi sarà mai?

HARRY: *sottovoce* ma non aveva detto che doveva arrivare dei banditori del re?

V.F.C.: per quanto potesse essere imbecille e derelitto Cenerharry, la sua Matrigna era molto più imbecille di lui.

HARRY: ah, adesso capisco!

V.F.C.: Madama Petunia andò ad aprire la porta. Da questa entrarono due uomini dai capelli rossi, muniti uno di tromba e l'altro di tamburello.

HARRY: *sbirciando i nuovi arrivati* Bill e Charlie?

BILL: MESSAGGIO DAL RE IN PERSONA!!!

CHARLIE: MESSAGGIO DAL RE IN CARNE ED OSSA!!!

PETUNIA: uh, ma davvero?

DUDLEY, GOYLE&TIGER: Ah Ah?

V.F.C.: Entrambi i banditori iniziarono a suonare i loro strumenti con una tale grazia… da rompere tutti i vetri di casa.

PETUNIA: basta, per carità! Cosa diavolo vuole il re?!?

BILL: il re vuole invitare voi, vostro marito e i vostri tre figlioletti alla reggia, stasera, poiché si terrà un gran ballo, dove l'erede al trono sceglierà il suo consorte!

V.F.C.: I Sorellastri di Cenerharry si guardarono entusiasmati fra loro.

PETUNIA: ma è stupendo! Così se sposerà uno dei miei figlioletti diventerò regina anch'io?

CHARLIE: non proprio, ma quasi…

Harry si decide a correre in sala da pranzo per chiedere aiuto a Bill e Charlie.

HARRY: Bill! Charlie!!! Che ci fate qui? E che ci faccio io qui?

BILL: chi è costui?

HARRY: Bill! Dov'è Hermione?

CHARLIE: Hermione?

BILL: intende l'istitutrice di corte?

CHARLIE: è possibile, collega!

BILL: sarà una tresca?

CHARLIE: è possibile, collega!

HARRY: ma… ma è sicuro che questi due siano Bill e Charlie?

V.F.C.: Sei tu che lo dici, Cenerharry…

BILL: ma non avevate solo tre figlioletti, Madama?

PETUNIA: ehm, veramente…

CHARLIE: per ordine del Re, ogni ragazzo in età da marito deve recarsi al ballo questa sera, Madama- Quindi le ordiniamo in nome del re che anche questo ragazzo si rechi al ballo, magari vestito un po' più decentemente, altrimenti non sarà fatto passare!

HARRY: (sì, devo assolutamente andare a palazzo… se Hermione si trova lì, devo assolutamente a raggiungerla!)… capito, zia Petunia? Anch'io verrò questa sera! *calando di tono* Il re dice che ogni ragazzo in età da marito… *forte* ma come ogni ragazzo in età da marito?

BILL: ragazzo in età da marito? Be', come me lo spieghi, collega?

CHARLIE: qui c'è scritto così… mah, sarà ogni ragazzo in età da moglie…

BILL: ben detto, collega…

HARRY: (questi proprio non possono essere Bill e Charlie…)

CHARLIE: allora, ci siamo intesi, Madama Petunia, ci aspettiamo che anche questo suo figlioletto non riconosciuto venga a ballare con l'erede al trono…

PETUNIA: sì, certo, certo, come no…

BILL: è un ordine del RE!

PETUNIA: ehm… va bene, verrai anche tu, Cenerharry…

HARRY: evviva!

V.F.C.: I due banditori cominciarono ad uscire dalla porta.

BILL: ma, secondo me ha davvero una tresca con l'istitutrice di corte…

CHARLIE: ma no, dai, poverella, è rimasta vedova da poco…

BILL: ma sai come sono queste vedove allegre… 

CHARLIE: mah, sarà…

V.F.C.:e i due sparirono all'orizzonte a cavallo di un drago dorato. La Matrigna cattiva allora si rivolse ai figli, i Sorellastri di Cenerharry.

PETUNIA: non siete felici? Sicuramente uno di voi diventerà il consorte dell'erede al trono!

HARRY: con quei bei musi che c'hanno…

PETUNIA: cos'hai detto, Cenerharry? Guarda che tu sei molto più brutto di loro! Sei tutti il giorno coperto di fuliggine, per questo ti chiamiamo Cenerharry!

HARRY: ma non intenderai cenere, zia Petunia?

PETUNIA: no, fuliggine!

COLONNA SONORA: can caminì, can caminì, spazzacamin…

V.F.C.: si pregano i gentili Madama Petunia e Colonna Sonora che se vogliono mettere in scena Mary Poppins quella è la porta…

PETUNIA: ehm! Comunque, caro Cenerharry, se vuoi venire, stasera, dovrai provvedere da te al vestito che indosserai! E non pensare di trovare qualcosa di decente nel guardaroba dei tuoi defunti genitori, perché io e mio marito abbiamo bruciato tutto! *risata malefica* Ah ah ah!

GOYLE, DUDLEY&TIGER: AH AH!

PETUNIA: andiamo a prepararci, bambini!

VERNON (dalle quinte): ma io non compaio mai nella storia?

V.F.C.: probabilmente no.

VERNON (dalle quinte): bene. Mi farò un pisolino. Non aspettatemi per cena.

V.F.C.: Messer Vernon aveva lasciato un messaggio alla sua famiglia annunciando che non sarebbe tornato per tutta la durata della storia.

PETUNIA: e chi se ne importa, ragazzi? Vi ho detto, forza, andiamo a prepararci!

DUDLEY, GOYLE&TIGER: sì mamma… AH AH! 

Petunia e i ragazzini escono, lasciando Harry solo.

HARRY: Ah.

V.F.C.: Cenerharry era rimasto visibilmente senza parole.

HARRY: e non ho capito, tu al posto mio che faresti?

V.F.C.: starei zitto.

HARRY: d'accordo, ma come farò ad andare al ballo senza un vestito decente? Mi faranno entrare lo stesso? Devo assolutamente trovare Hermione!

V.F.C.: vorrei farti notare, Cenerharry, che potresti far licenziare la povera istitutrice, che tra l'altro è anche vedova da poco, se si credesse in una tresca tra voi. Era stata presa in moglie da un nobile cavaliere al servizio del Re, che però sembrava esser caduto in battaglia pochi giorni or prima. E lei lo amava pazzamente, perché ora avrebbe dovuto andarsela a fare con uno squallido sguattero?

HARRY: uno squallido sguattero?

V.F.C.: mamma mia che pignolo! Comunque certamente con quelli stracci al palazzo non entrerai mai! È un po' tipo quegli hotel a cento Galeoni a notte, se non hai l'abito adatto ti buttano fuori a calci nel-

HARRY: ho capito! E allora come farò ad entrare nel palazzo?

V.F.C.: mentre Cenerharry poneva questa domanda agli spiriti divini, un terremoto si abbatté sulla casa. Erano la Matrigna cattiva e i Sorellastri che scendevano le scale tutti agghindati per il ballo.

PETUNIA: noi andiamo, Cenerharry… ma come, non ti sei ancora preparato? *risata maligna*

GOYLE, DUDLEY&TIGER: AH-AH!

HARRY: io… ma come fate ad andare già, se abbiamo fatto appena colazione? Se AVETE fatto appena colazione!

PETUNIA: Il tempo passa più veloce di quanto tu possa immaginare, e sono già le sei di sera! Tu resterai a casa, faremo noi le scuse per te! Ciao Ciao! *risata maligna*

GOYLE, DUDLEY&TIGER: AH AH!

Escono.

HARRY: oh, be', si vede che non hanno più individualità tra loro, i miei Sorellastri! Se proprio non potrò andare al ballo, farò in modo di cavarmela in qualche modo. Tra l'altro non ho alcuna intenzione di sposare l'erede al trono, chiunque sia!

V.F.C.: e chi ti dice che sceglierà proprio te?

HARRY: perché i miei Sorellastri sono orrendi…

V.F.C.: orrendi… più che altro un tipo…

HARRY: be', comunque io sono meglio…

DRACO (dalle quinte): e poi dicono che non si monta la testa il ragazzo, eh?

V.F.C.: proprio durante la riflessione ad alta voce di Cenerharry, un lampo di luce rosa devastò la casa, e dopo che questa fu sfumata, apparve una Fata Gigante.

HARRY: HAGRID? SEI TU?

HAGRID: Ciao piccino… io sono la tua Fata Madrina, la Fata Gigante Rubina. In che cosa posso servirti?

HARRY: ehm… fammi pensare… ho fame.

V.F.C.; ovviamente Cenerharry, per quanto potesse essere stupido, pensò immediatamente a farsi portare al ballo in maniera decente dalla Fata Gigante.

HARRY: devo assolutamente andare al ballo di stasera con un abito decente per poter entrare senza essere preso a calci nel-

HAGRID: ho capito, piccino! Si può fare di certo, sempre che tu non sei contrario all'uso di magia con termine a mezzanotte!

HARRY: basta che mi ci mandi là al palazzo!

HAGRID: perché vuoi sposare l'erede al trono?

HARRY: no, devo parlare con Hermione!

HAGRID: ah, sì, la tresca con l'istitutrice… lo stavano dicendo prima due banditori a palazzo…

HARRY: ma insomma, io non ho nessuno tresca con nessuna istitutrice!

HAGRID: va bene, ragazzo, va bene. Adesso pensiamo al tuo vestito…. Ci vuole qualcosa di particolare…

V.F.C.: La Fata Gigante con un colpo del suo ombrello magico rosa trasformò il vecchio straccio che indossava Cenerharry in uno stupendo abito da sera verde bottiglia ornato di pizzo e merletti.

HARRY: ora capisco come si sentiva Ron l'anno scorso con quella roba assurda!

V.F.C.: … e ai suoi piedi comparvero, come per magia, un paio di bellissime scarpette da ballo di un pregiatissimo cristallo Swaroski-

HARRY: m-ma… io non sono mica una ragazza! Non ci so camminare con questa roba!

V.F.C.: Stai zitto, imbecille, che chissà quante volte ti ho visto indossare di nascosto le scarpe di tua zia!

HARRY: ma… ma io… MA NON E' VERO! Per chi mi hai preso?

V.F.C.: sapess-… ehm, per chi ti devo prendere? Per Harry Potter!  

HARRY: ma insomma! Io quella roba non la indosso! Niente scarpette di cristallo!

V.F.C.: e va bene! Ai piedi di Cenerharry comparvero un paio di bellissimi calzini multicolor ( di quelli etnici) che con il vestito ci stavano malissimo, ma almeno anche il pubblico è contento perché erano stati acquistati dalla Fata Gigante stessa ad una bancarella del Commercio Equo e Solidale. Dopodiché la Fata Gigante si guardò intorno: Cenerharry doveva pur arrivare al ballo su qualcosa di maestoso. Pensò un attimo.

HAGRID: forza, Cenerharry, i sogni son desideri, andiamo in cantina!

HARRY: e che ci facciamo?

HAGRID: credi alla tua Fata Madrina!

V.F.C.: e così i due si recarono nella cantina. LA Fata Gigante, che per entrare doveva camminare piegata in due, prese una vecchia scopa, la fece volare sul prato e la trasformò in carrozza.

HARRY: non è che si potrebbe lasciare la scopa? Sai, vado molto più comodo, poi alla fin fine non  pretendo molto… 

V.F.C.: sì, sì, non pretendi molto!

HAGRID: caro ragazzo, usare la scopa a palazzo è simbolo di maleducazione! E poi ti si sgualcisce il vestito!

HARRY: be', peccato…

HAGRID: però ora serve qualcuno che traini la carrozza! Andiamo a vedere nella stalla se ci sono dei cavalli!

V.F.C.: e così fecero, ma di cavalli non ce n'erano. C'era solo un topo, un cane nero e un lupo rabbioso che per poco non sbranò Cenerharry.

HARRY: questi devono essere Codaliscia, Sirius e il professor Lupin.

V.F.C.: e dopo aver dato nuovamente sfoggio delle sue profonde capacità intellettive, Cenerharry si chiese come quei tre buffi animali potessero trainare la sua carrozza.

HAGRID: ma è semplice, caro ragazzo! Io li trasformo in cavalli, ora!

HARRY: ah. Bello.

V.F.C.: e così la Fata Gigante trasformò i tre animali in tre strani cavalli. 

HARRY: e tre cavalli basteranno?

HAGRID: ci devi andare tu in carrozza, mica ci devo andare io!

HARRY: in effetti hai ragione.

HAGRID: io sono un concentrato di buon senso.

V.F.C.: Così finalmente Cenerharry si decise a ringraziare la Fata Gigante, la salutò, salì sulla carrozza e si preparò a partire alla volta del palazzo reale. La carrozza si alzò in volo, e mentre la Fata Gigante agitava la manona salutando Cenerharry, questo guardò in avanti, cercando con lo sguardo il palazzo del Re. Non tardò a scorgere la figura del castello, che non era poi così lontano dall'abitazione di Cenerharry.

HARRY: ma è Hogwarts!

V.F.C.: ma no, è il palazzo reale! In qualsiasi caso, la carrozza atterrò sulla pista di atterraggio adibita alle carrozze e dopo aver lasciato Cenerharry scendere davanti all'entrata, andò a parcheggiarsi nel parcheggio, com'era giusto fare, senza formare la doppia fila.

V.F.C.: Cenerharry quindi entrò nell'ingresso del palazzo con aria solenne, e andò verso la sala da ballo. Questa era piena di gente, eppure Cenerharry riuscì a scorgere con la coda dell'occhio la sua Matrigna e i suoi Sorellastri. Cercò di non farsi notare, ed intanto cominciò a scrutare la sala nella ricerca dell'erede al trono perché potesse ballare.

HARRY: ma che stai dicendo? Non me ne frega niente dell'erede al trono!

V.F.C.: invece tu, caro Cenerharry, dovrai ballare con l'erede al trono, prima di poter cercare chiunque tu voglia.

HARRY: speriamo che almeno sia carina.

V.F.C.: ecco finalmente l'erede al trono che entra nella sala da ballo. È un baldo giovane, esile e pallido, dal viso appuntito e i capelli biondi. Il presentatore del ballo si fece avanti sul palco.

PERCY: Ed ecco che, signori e signore, è arrivata la star della serata… ecco a voi il Principe Draco!

HARRY: *vagamente sconvolto* e io… dovrei ballare con lui? Mi… mi avete preso di nuovo per una ragazza?

V.F.C.: insomma, finiscila di lamentarti: la storia di Cenerentola non l'ho scritta io, e uno la storia la adatta come può a questo schifo di attori che abbiamo a disposizione. Quindi stai zitto, vai lì e balla col principe!

HARRY: ma… ma io sono un ragazzo!

V.F.C.: io non ne sarei tanto sicuro… ehm, fai finta di essere una ragazza! Comunque, il principe si trovava sul palco, attorniato da una decina di ragazze saltellanti, con una faccia piuttosto imbronciata. Cenerharry si avvicinò lentamente con aria solenne, circondato da una luce celestina, quasi ispirasse santità, attirando immediatamente l'attenzione del Principe Draco.

DRACO: quale celestiale visione!

HARRY: O____o ehm, Malfoy, per favore, non scherziamo!

DRACO: dolce madamigella, volete ballare con me?

HARRY: ehm…

V.F.C.: Cenerharry ovviamente accettò senza indugiare

HARRY: NO!

V.F.C.: così il Principe lo prese sottobraccio e iniziò a ballare con lui.

HARRY: no, no, ti prego!

DRACO: state male, mia adorata?

HARRY: ehm…

DRACO: forza, se avete bisogno di qualcosa, non c'è che da chiedere… io sono il Principe, posso fare tutto!

HARRY: eh eh eh… ehm… avrei bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca.

DRACO: vogliamo uscire insieme nell'immenso parco del castello?

HARRY: ehm… no… ho bisogno… ho bisogno di andare al bagno!

DRACO: volete che vi accompagni, mia amata?

HARRY: Ma per carità! Cioè, no, grazie, faccio da solo… eh!

DRACO: avete bisogno di sapere dove sono i bagni?

HARRY: ehm… no… sì!

DRACO: chiedete al presentatore sul palco!

HARRY: già, il presentatore!

DRACO: fate presto, dolcezza!

HARRY: sì, sì, certo… *scappa via*

V.F.C.: così il nostro eroe si recò sul palco dove incontrò il presentatore.

PERCY: cosa desidera… Signore? Signorina?

HARRY: Cenerharry.

PERCY: cosa desidera Cenerharry?

HARRY: avrei un forte bisogno di incontrare l'istitutrice di corte…

PERCY: e perché?

HARRY: ho bisogno urgente di parlarle…

PERCY: potrei conoscerne il motivo?

HARRY: no.

PERCY: e perché?

HARRY: già, perché?

PERCY: allora?

HARRY: ehm… sono il suo fratello perduto al momento della nostra nascita…

PERCY: Be', lieto di conoscerla, allora. Mi dispiace doverle dire però che Madama Hermione sta avendo un colloquio con Ser Krum e non può interagire anche con lei.

HARRY: Ser Krum?

PERCY: Ser Krum, sissignore!

HARRY: e dove li trovo?

PERCY: non sono di certo affari vostri…

HARRY: grazie.

PERCY: ma prego.

HARRY: ma non c'è di che.

PERCY: figurarsi.

HARRY: figurarsi.

V.F.C.: in quel momento Cenerharry notò due gemelli dai capelli rossi che cercavano di attirare la sua attenzione. Erano vestiti come giullari di corte.

FRED&GEORGE: noi siamo giullari di corte!

HARRY: potete darmi una mano?

FRED: cosa? Vuole fare uno scherzo a qualcuno?

HARRY: ehm, no.

V.F.C.: ovviamente preso dai suoi attacchi di intelligenza, Cenerharry rispose di sì.

HARRY: ehm, sì.

GEORGE: a chi?

HARRY: mmm… a Madama Hermione. Voglio farle credere di essere il suo fratello perduto.

GEORGE: allora venite… la beccheremo nel salone accanto!

FRED: mentre sta colloquiando con Ser Krum… venite!

V.F.C.: così Cenerharry si fidò e seguì e gemelli.

FRED: *aprendo leggermente la porta di una sala secondaria* eccoli!

GEORGE: che stanno facendo? 

FRED: niente…. Parlano! Avviciniamoci!

V.F.C.: e così i tre si nascosero dietro un divano della sala secondaria.

HERMIONE: senta, Ser Krum, Viktor… io oggi sto fuori di testa, non sto capendo più niente, quindi è meglio se non ti ci metti anche tu!

KRUM: non so cosa dire, cara Herr-mioni… ma io le posso provare che io sono il suo fratello perduto!

HERMIONE: ma io non ho fratelli perduti!

GEORGE: *sottovoce* mi sa che lo scherzo del fratello perduto è già stato usato!

HARRY: basta, non ce la faccio più!

V.F.C.: Cenerharry uscì dal suo nascondiglio con foga.

HERMIONE: Harry!

HARRY: Hermione!

KRUM: ma che…? Una tresca?

HARRY: e daje!

GEORGE&FRED: e lo scherzo…?

HERMIONE: vieni con me! *prendendolo per una mano e portandolo in un'altra stanza*

HARRY: Hermione, cos'è successo?

HERMIONE: senti, Harry, è stata una giornata terribile, ho dovuto fare lezione a Draco Malfoy… ma c'è una cosa più importante! Questa è una manovra di Tu-sai-chi per farti cadere in trappola!

V.F.C.: l'istitutrice di corte era rinomata per essere una gran bugiarda

HARRY: riecco questa voce del cavolo!

HERMIONE: che? Non è vero! Vedi, Harry, questa voce  sta cercando di convincerti sul fatto che tu appartieni a questa storia, che si chiama Cenerentola ed è una favola babbana!

HARRY: che possiamo fare?

HERMIONE: ho visto nella biblioteca del palazzo, l'unico modo è…

HARRY: è…?

V.F.C.: in quel momento  un lampo di luce colpì l'istitutrice di corte.

HARRY: Hermione?

HERMIONE: eh? Cosa volete voi da me? Oh, povera, povera me! Voi, tornate in sala da ballo… sono troppo disperata per la perdita di mio marito per starvi ad ascoltare, Milady. *corre via*

HARRY: Hermione! Ti prego, non fare così!

V.F.C.: mi dispiace, ma anche lei inizia a far parte della storia adesso…

HARRY: e ora io che faccio?

V.F.C.: devi tornare a ballare con il principe!

DRACO: *spuntando fuori dal nulla* mia amata!

HARRY: ehm…

V.F.C.: il Principe faceva sempre un certo effetto alle donne…

HARRY: io non sono una donna!

DRACO: possiamo tornare a ballare, adesso?

HARRY: ehm… va bene…

V.F.C.: così tornarono nella sala da ballo. Presto Cenerharry scorse la bugiarda istitutrice parlare con un'aria avvilita al Ciambellano di corte.

HARRY: mi… mi potete perdonare, Principe?

DRACO: cosa, stavolta?

HARRY: devo parlare con.. con il Ciambellano! *corre verso Hermione*

HARRY: Hermione!

HERMIONE: *piangendo* basta, non ce la faccio più!

ARTHUR(il ciambellano): Milady, per favore, non date fastidio alla nostra istitutrice, ha perso suo marito da poco…

HARRY: ma non è vero!

V.F.C.: in quel momento, i banditori entrarono in sala gridando come Tarzan.

BILL: grande notizia dal fronte!

CHARLIE: grande, grande, grande!

BILL: Ser Ron si è salvato, ed adesso è qui, con noi!

V.F.C.: e così, dietro loro, apparve la figura di Ser Ron.

HARRY: *correndo verso di lui* RON!

RON: HARRY! Ti ho trovato finalmente! Dov'è Hermione, che è successo? Appena mi sono risvegliato ho visto il libro aperto, e vi ho seguito!

HARRY: Ron, anche Hermione è impazzita! Svelto, dobbiamo-

RON: dov'è Hermione?

HARRY: non c'è tempo, la salviamo dopo, prima bisogna-

RON: sì, ma dov'è Hermione?

HARRY: ma sai pensare solo a lei anche in un momento come questo?

RON: eh? Ma che dici, Harry? *arrossendo* io non penso sempre a lei! Che… che bisognava fare?

HARRY: bisogna trovare un modo per tornare a Hogwarts!

RON: sì? Ehm… dov'è Hermione?

HARRY: basta, mi vado a buttare!

V.F.C.: ma Cenerharry non aveva alcuna intenzione di buttarsi, poiché doveva ancora ballare con il Principe…

HARRY: ti prego, basta!

RON: Harry, ma chi è questo? V.F.C. per che sta? *ridendo* Per vaffan-

HARRY: ma no…

RON: se ci fosse stata Hermione adesso avrebbe detto "quanto sei stupido, Ron! V.F.C. sta per Voce Fuori Campo!"

HARRY: *mille goccioloni*

V.F.C.: e in quel momento, giunse l'istitutrice.

RON: Hermione!

HERMIONE: *gettando le braccia al collo del ragazzo* Amore, mio sposo!

RON: *rosso in zona orecchie* eh? Che cosa?

HERMIONE: mi siete mancato tanto! *lo bacia*

RON: eh eh eh… *ormai folle* sì, sì, tesoro…

HARRY: ti prego, Ron! Non anche tu!

V.F.C.: Ma Ser Ron non aveva la più pallida intenzione di rispondere, aveva troppo da fare.

HARRY: come non detto… ora come faccio?

V.F.C.: in quel momento spuntò dal nulla la Fata Gigante.

HAGRID: Cenerharry, ti devi sbrigare! La mezzanotte sta per scoccare!

HARRY: e sai che me ne importa?

HAGRID: presto! Torna sulla carrozza!

V.F.C.: e detto questo, la Fata Gigante prese Cenerharry e lo caricò come fosse un pacco sulla carrozza. Nel far questo sfortunatamente Cenerharry perse uno dei suoi calzini multicolor, che fu raccolto da un domestico lì vicino.

DOBBY: che bel calzino! Ma Dobby lo deve portare a Sua Altezza il Principe Draco, poiché questo è il calzino della sua amata!

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

V.F.C.: Il giorno dopo, il Principe si era messo alla ricerca della sua amata testando il calzino su tutto il regno.

DRACO: ehm… testando come, scusa? Ricordati che a me il calzino fa anche un po' schifo…

V.F.C.: sì, sì… Quando arrivò nella casa di Cenerharry, ogni Sorellastro rivendicò la proprietà del calzino, ma a nessuno di loro entrava. Ma i banditori, che erano anche gli accompagnatori del Principe, si ricordarono di una cosa.

BILL: ma qui non manca qualcuno?

CHARLIE: eh già, erano quattro!

DRACO: Madama Petunia, in nome mio, vi ordino di farmi vedere anche la quarta damigella.

PETUNIA: altre damigelle non ne ho, Vostra Altezza… non vi va bene una damigiana?

DRACO: è un ordine!

PETUNIA: va bene, va bene… Cenerharry!

HARRY: *arrivando, sconsolato* sì?

DRACO: è lei!

HARRY: aiuto!

BILL: ma sì, è proprio lui quello che aveva una tresca con l'istitutrice!

CHARLIE: ora non l'ha più perché Ser Ron è tornato!

DRACO: cosa? Una tresca? Tagliatele la testa!

DUDLEY, GOYLE&TIGER: AH AH!

HARRY: no, no, vi prego…

DRACO: forza, che aspettate, banditori? Ammazzatela!

HARRY: basta! Voglio tornare a Hogwarts!

V.F.C.: ma tu non sai che l'unico modo è far finire la fiaba diversamente da come vuole il Signore Oscuro… 

HARRY: e Voldemort come vuole che finisce?

V.F.C.: che tu muori, no?

HARRY: ma Cenerentola non finisce così!

V.F.C.: preferisci sposare il Principe?

HARRY: ehm… no, non ci tengo.

V.F.C.: e allora preparati a morire!

HARRY: non tengo neanche a questo!

V.F.C.: allora i banditori si avvicinarono a Cenerharry con un'ascia…

HARRY: AIUTO!

V.F.C.: ma in quel momento sbucò fuori dal nulla una ragazzina dai capelli rossi.

GINNY: Harry!

HARRY: Ginny! Aiutami!

GINNY: Che.. che devo fare?

V.F.C.: e il Principe Draco la notò. Ma chi è quell'imbecille che ha cambiato la storia?

DRACO: che visione celestiale! Ma tu sei la figlia del Ciambellano!

GINNY: *arrossendo* io? Ehm… se lo dici tu…

HARRY: Draco mi vuole ammazzare!

GINNY: ti prego, non uccidere Harry! *indicando il ragazzo*

DRACO: se lo volete voi, mia amata.. tutto ciò che desiderate è un ordine per me! Banditori, fermatevi, uscite da questa casa, e andate ad annunciare al paese che io mi sposerò con questa virtuosa fanciulla dall'animo nobile!

GINNY: Che? O___o

DRACO: *prendendola per le mani* Amore mio! 

V.F.C.: e guardandola negli occhi… ma che c'è scritto qua? Anche la fanciulla ricambiò il so amore.

HARRY: odio, aiuto…

GINNY: Oh, Principe Draco!

DRACO: oh, mia amata!

V.F.C.: e così vissero tutti felici e contenti. Ma chi diavolo ha modificato la storia?

PITON: *materializzandosi, gelido* Io, stupida Voce Fuori Campo!

HARRY: professore?! O____o e lei che ci fa qui?

PITON: *infuriato* bando i complimenti, Potter, c'è poco da dire sulla deficienza della tua amica Granger e i suoi libri!

HARRY: ma… 

PITON: *afferrandolo per il braccio* Vieni, ce ne andiamo!

L'ambiente e gli altri personaggi cominciano a sfumare, tranne Harry, Piton e Ginny, che sembra risvegliarsi da una trance. Più in là Ron e Hermione erano nello stesso stato.

PITON: bene… benissimo… come al solito voi, con le vostre assurde idee, vi siete nuovamente cacciati nei guai…

RON: professore, ma non è stata colpa nostra…

PITON: taci, Weasley! Giuro, signorina Granger, che se solo la McGranitt me lo permetterà ti vieterò per sempre l'accesso alla biblioteca e a qualsiasi posto dove si trovano libri!

HERMIONE: ma… professore!

Al posto dello scenario precedente si ricominciano a veder ei tratti inconfondibili della biblioteca di Hogwarts (compreso il puzzo di muffa).

PITON: niente ma! Vuoi abbassarti una volta a capire che il caro Potter ci avrebbe potuto rimettere la vita se io non avessi cambiato la storia?

HERMIONE: *rossa in faccia* mi… mi scusi…

RON: Hermione non si deve scusare! Non è colpa sua se-

PITON: ecco l'avvocato delle cause perse! Taci di nuovo, Weasley!

RON: no!

HARRY: basta, vi prego! Non ce la faccio più!

PITON: poverino, il nostro primattore ha bisogno di riposare…

RON: e poi poteva inventarsela una migliore di far innamorare quel viscido di Malfoy di mia sorella!

PITON: Weasley! Criticami un'altra volta e ti sospendo!

HERMIONE: Ron!

GINNY: Ron…

RON: diglielo anche tu, Ginny…

GINNY: sai una cosa?

RON: che?

GINNY: penso che Draco Malfoy sia proprio carino!

RON: *sviene* +______+

HARRY: non dirai sul serio, Ginny… a te piaccio io, no?

GINNY: mi sa che cambio idea…*uscendo*

PITON: vedi che ti sei proprio montato la testa con la tua presupposta fama, Potter? 

HARRY: ma io…

PITON: svegliati, Weasley! *dandogli un calcio*

RON: *riprendendosi* eh? Dove sono?

PITON: la facciamo finita con queste dormite?

HERMIONE: ma il professor Silente che ha detto?

HARRY: già, che ha detto?

PITON: *gentilmente* ragazzi?

TRIO: sì?

PITON: FILATE IN CLASSE!

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

V.F.C.: be', che dire, tutto è bene quel che finisce bene!

PITON: peccato che non finirà tanto bene per te…

V.F.C.: ohi ohi… AIUTOOO!!!

Fin^^

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° 

TIGER, GOYLE&DUDLEY: AH AH!

ChaDo: ma state un po' zitti!

TIGER, GOYLE&DUDLEY: AH AH!

ChaDo: -_______-;;;

TIGER, GOYLE&DUDLEY: AH AH!

ChaDo: chi è che mi libera di questi imbecilli?

TIGER, GOYLE&DUDLEY: AH AH!

ChaDo: AIUTO!!! PROFESSOR PITON!!! 


End file.
